cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob James
Jacob James 'is a fictional character appearing in the CW series ''One Tree Hill. '''Jacob Marcus James '''was born to a family of seven siblings which makes him the second youngest after his older sister. His world fell upside down after the discovery of having been diagnosed with Asperger syndrome. At the age 12, Jacob attended church and at the age of 13 he gets his first job working at Karen's Cafe. Background Jacob was born on March 1st, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the 4th son and the last of the James children as well as the second youngest in the family next to his older sister Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob started kindergarten at a school called The Citadel which was a school filled with kids with similar issues. Jacob really cares for his friends and family and is willing to die for them if it was necessary. By 9 years old Jacob suffered from separation anxiety. Jacob would later start a relationship with Emma Valentine at the age of 12 which his older sister Haley disapproved of because of his age but eventually started to warm up to the idea because Jacob was in love for the first time and he loved his best friend/girlfriend Emma Valentine very much. Sometime down the road Jacob runs into a girl named Sherry Michaels who was introduced to him through his best friend Peyton Sawyer and had been friends with Sherry every since that day. Personality and traits Jacob is a very shy person in Tree Hill and often gets a little nervous talking to people around the town. Jacob goes to church every Sunday and loves his family and always thinks about them wherever he goes and would often call them to check in on everyone even his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. He has shown that he cares for his friends and family Character arc Season 1 Jacob is a teenager with a disability and developmental issues living with his older sister Haley and parents Lydia and Jimmy. He works for his best friend Lucas's mother at the cafe part time while also working with Lucas and his uncle Keith at the body shop. He would reveal he is relationship with his long time girlfriend Emma Valentine who begged him to join the basketball team which he would agree to seeing as it would being their bond stronger then before. Eventually Jacob would tell Haley that he planned on marrying Brooke though Haley wouldn't give her consent to Jacob's decision and it was up to their mom and dad. Surprised to find out his older sister and Nathan were married, Jacob decided to help them out by moving in with them and continue his job at Karen's Cafe. Season 2 After his parents left Tree Hill, Jacob moved in with his older sister and brother-in-law to help them with the apartment but he was told not to as Nathan said he would handle it. Eventually after giving all the money he had for Nathan and Haley to pay the rent, Jacob eventually moves in with Karen and Lucas after learning Haley wanted him out of apartment. After learning Emma was in a major car accident Jacob would go out of his way to help pay for her medical bill and stay around until she was able to fully recover from her injuries. Eventually when Jacob realized Haley went on tour with Chris Keller, he labeled her as a "traitor" because she had left him and Nathan and was very angry with her. Once summer break arrived Jacob departed from Tree Hill to spend time with Quinn and David. Season 3 During season 3 Jacob starts his senior year of high school this time with long time girlfriend Emily, but also seems to still be furious with Haley that she left him behind along with Nathan which he then stated he and Nathan bonded over it. Meanwhile, Jacob is considering quitting the basketball team because he's burnt out and needs to work on other things at the moment which Whitey granted him and also told him his jersey will be there for him when he wants to play again. While ignoring Haley, Jacob receives heat from Lucas about it and told him to forgive Haley as Lucas knows Haley feels bad for abandoning him when he needed her. As Jacob finally forgave and apologized to Haley, he was not aware that Haley and his friends were secretly throwing him a surprise 18th birthday party. Later on, Jacob is caught up in the school shooting and is in the hallway with Jimmy and Keith but once Dan entered and picked up the gun though Jacob risked own his life and took the bullet for Keith. Category:Male Characters Category:One Tree Hill